gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Diora Baird
Diora Lynn Baird (born April 6, 1983)[1] is an American actress and former model for'' Guess?'' who has appeared in films such as Wedding Crashers (2005) and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006).Baird had a part in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena , but all of her scenes were cut from the final product. Career *In 2004, Baird also started earning acting roles, such as a guest appearance on the Drew Carey Show and in the low-budget film Brain Blockers. * Her breakthrough appearance in a major film was in Wedding Crashers in 2005, which she followed up with roles in Accepted and Hot Tamale. * In 2006, she appeared in four films, most notably a major role in the horror prequel The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. * In 2009, Baird portrayed an Orion Starfleet officer in Star Trek directed by J. J. Abrams but was cut from the final version of the film. She can be seen in the deleted scenes of the home video release. *Baird has also guest-starred in episodes of Big Day, Shark, The Loop, and Two and a Half Men (the 2009 episode "She'll Still Be Dead At Halftime"). * She starred in the movie 30 Days of Night: Dark Days, directed by Ben Ketai,[12] which is produced by Columbia Pictures and Ghost House Pictures.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diora_Baird#cite_note-12 * Baird stars also in the FEARnet webseries Tea Party Massacre, which is part of the series Women in Horror Month.[14] * She also starred in the 2009 comedy Stan Helsing. *She starred in a couple of videos for the Funny or Die website, including one with Garfunkel and Oates called "Go Running with Chicken" and "Sexy Dark Ages" with Robert Englund.[15] * She starred in another web video with the comedic duo called "This Party Took a Turn for the Douche". * In 2010, she appeared in Night of the Demons. * In February 2011, she starred in a short musical film called Howlin' for You for the band The Black Keys. *Her latest film Transit was released in January 2012. *She lent her voice to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarface:_The_World_Is_Yours Scarface video game] as one of Tony Montana's possible girlfriends. Trivia *Baird was born in Miami, Miami-Dade County, Florida. *Her mother was also a model. *She got into acting when her mother enrolled her in an acting class to help her overcome introversion. *Later, she became vice president of her school's Thespian Society.[1] At the age of 17, she moved to Los Angeles in hope of pursuing an acting career.[1] To earn money while auditioning, she worked at The Gap as well as a clown at children's parties, caterer, waitress and pre-school teacher until breaking in to the modeling industry, most notably with Guess? *Her exposure increased considerably with an appearance on the cover of the August 2005 issue of Playboy magazine. *She is signed to Elite Model Management in Miami. *Baird had featured photo spreads in several magazines including Playboy, FHM, Stuff, Maxim (in which she was ranked #76 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2007 list, #64 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2008 list,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diora_Baird#cite_note-6#76 on the Maxim Magazine Hot 100 of 2011 list, as well as scoring the #17 spot on FHM's top 100 2010, and the #40 spot in 2011),Toro and Esquire (UK). 'Filmography' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diora_Baird#Filmography 'External Links' *Diora Baird at the Internet Movie Database *Diora Baird at AllRovi Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Former Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film cast considerations Category:Actors who are/were models